1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to engine and vehicle speed controls, and more particularly to a manifold vacuum operated, fan pressure responsive engine speed controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices are known for controlling speed of engines and speed of vehicles. Since this invention relates primarily to internal combustion engines, perhaps it is appropriate to mention that there are many patents dealing with these also. While it is well known to use automatic controls to maintain vehicle speed (an example of a U.S. Pat. on that subject being No. 2,916,100 issued Dec. 8, 1959 to Teetor), it is my opinion that it is uneconomical and undesirable to attempt to maintain vehicle speed constant, particularly when traveling up steep grades or with a heavy load. Therefore I have been more interested in units responsive to engine speed and, in such instances, if the driver feels the vehicle is moving too slowly, he can increase the speed sometimes by actually pushing harder on the accelerator throttle pedal.
Some patents which disclose devices responsive to speed of internal combustion engines are as follows:
2,527,354 R. H. Christian October 24, 1950 2,556,485 E. V. Robnet, Jr. June 12, 1951 2,990,825 J. L. Fuller et al July 4, 1961 3,092,090 K. L. Berninger June 4, 1963
While I believe that my patent listed above is perhaps the closest art to my present invention, there are some significant differences. One is that, whereas my patented mechanism responded to air flow developed by an electric generator cooling fan, my present invention responds to pressure developed by such a fan. It is thereby more readily adaptable for automotive after market installations on various types and constructions of generator or alternator assemblies. Also it is of simpler construction.